


Healed

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Piercings, body mods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You surprise Jake with your pierced nipples when he comes back from a long tour. He adores them.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

You nervously shifted on the couch in the entry room of the tattoo parlor, skimming the page of the written consent form you’d been handed, signing your name at the bottom and turning the page to go though the bullet points about the healing process and how to take care of fresh nipple piercings. Aggressive music sounded from the back, the buzzing of tattoo machines and a happy conversation in a foreign language you didn’t understand rang in your ears, making you even more nervous.

You’d decided to get pierced months ago, before Jacob had left with his band to tour a different continent, and you’d waited until now, a week after he’d left, to get it done. He was oblivious, you’d managed to keep quiet about it so far and were planning to only let him know when he’d be back, making it a surprise. Talking to him on the phone almost every night made it harder for you to keep it secret, but you persisted. And now that you were about to have a hollow needle push some holes into your flesh, you were shaking with fear, but mostly excitement. You’d picked a basic silver set of jewelry, a straight barbell through each of your nipples, and the heavily tattooed young woman behind the counter had walked off to the back of the parlor to have the piercer get ready for you.

You shakily rose from the leather seat and walked up to her to hand her the signed forms, starting to fumble with the strap of your handbag around your shoulder, chewing on the inside of your cheek. “Follow me”, the woman smiled and led you through a hallway adorned with framed photos showcasing the work of each of the tattoo artists and piercers working here. You’d gotten a tattoo here before so you knew where you were going, but you’d not been in the very last cabin at the end of the hallway. It was small, a tattoo chair in the center, a short muscular guy gathering supplies from cupboards around the walls. The woman left you alone with him and he smiled at you before he shook your hand. “I’m Vasiliy, nice to meet you”, he introduced himself in a thick Russian accent. “Hi”, you said dryly. He gestured for you to take a seat on the chair and you wished you’d brought a friend here with you.

“Take top off, please”, Vasiliy said in a calming voice. He was covered in colorful tattoos, had a bald head, several piercings in his ears and nose, and you were sure if you’d come across him in an alley at night, you’d have hurried away as fast as possible. He washed his hands thoroughly and pulled on some silicone gloves. You pulled your tank top over your head and balled it up in your lap as you leaned back in the chair. “Have you had piercings before?”, Vasiliy asked, turning around to you and stepping up to your side. “Only my ears”, you said and pointed to your tiny silver hoop earrings. Vasiliy nodded, then pointed at your breasts. “I will have to touch you here, will check if you’re suited for nipple piercings. Okay?” You nodded, dropping your head back against the headrest, taking a deep breath before you felt his gloved fingers on your breast. You knew he’d have to see them hardened and perky so you weren’t surprised when he pinched them to see if they’d rise. They did, and he turned back around to gather his supplies. He sprayed your left nipple with disinfectant first, wiping and spreading it with a cotton pad.

“This is going to hurt little bit. Take deep breath, close your eyes, focus on music”, he said in his accent. You tried to identify the artist that was playing, concluded it was Linkin Park, and you felt a clamp around your left nipple and looked down with wide eyes. The clamp was a pair of sterile tongs with holes in them for the needle. Vasiliy took a few moments to adjust them so your nipple was perfectly lined up and straight. When you saw the needle he picked up from the little tray next to you, you swallowed. It was quite thick, though hollow, and you prepared yourself for the worst. “Alright, take deep breath in”, Vasiliy said and you inhaled, trying not to tense up too much as he pressed the tip of the needle to your sensitive skin, “and out.”. He pushed and you felt a sharp pain, winced and hissed, but a second later it was over, Vasiliy added the jewelry to your flesh and screwed it closed.

There was now just a dull feeling of discomfort in your nipple as he sprayed it with salt water and carefully wiped it with another cotton pad. “Very good, you did well!”, he cheered with a bright smile, showing off some supernaturally white teeth and a gold crown on his canine. You smiled, felt yourself relax a little; this was manageable. He prepared your other nipple and the needle going through didn’t bother you as much anymore, you were just happy to see the result. You loved it, and you knew Jake would love it too. Vasiliy gave you some products for aftercare, had you promise to come back regularly for check-ups and sent you on your way.

~

That night, when you called Jake before he had to be on stage, you could just barely keep the excitement to yourself. “How are you doing, baby?”, you asked, hearing loud music and cheering in the background until a door closed and it was quieter. “I’m great, love, how are you?” Jake’s voice in your ear made you close your eyes and grin like an idiot, you already missed him so much. “I’m good, I miss you though!” “I know, gorgeous, I miss you too. Wish you were here. Josh and I talked about you earlier.” You could hear his grin when he spoke and you giggled. “Oh, yeah? What did you two say about me?”, you asked, tilting your head and sticking your tongue out through your teeth, rolling onto your back on the bed with the phone pressed to your ear. “Oh, just that I love you, and that he thinks you’re making me a better person and that I’m much more tolerable since I’m with you.”, he said, and you smiled, tears welling up in your eyes. “Really?”, you almost sobbed, your heart full of love. “Really.”

~

The following three months didn’t pass quickly, each day without Jake felt too long and stretched out, and the healing process and aftercare of your piercing were tedious. You went to the tattoo parlor for check-ups every ten days, were happy to hear that you were healing up very well and quickly, and you successfully kept the secret from Jake. On the last phone call with him the night before he’d return, he sounded tired and was excited to come home to you. “I’ve cleaned everything for you, and I have a surprise, baby”, you announced to him as he was getting ready for the last show of the tour. “Really? What’s the surprise?”, he asked curiously. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now, would it? You’ll see tomorrow night. I can’t wait for you to see it.”, you said, careful not to give too much information for him to figure it out. “I can’t wait to see _you_, no matter what it is.”, he said.

~

An entire season had passed since you’d seen Jake, and when you spotted him at the airport you squealed, jumped up excitedly and ran towards him. He was tan, had the biggest smile on his face, laughed when you threw your arms around him and squeezed him hard. He dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around you too, rocking you side to side as he held on to you for a minute. “I missed you so, so much”, you sobbed, tears streaming down your face now, and he tutted, pulling back and wiping them away with his thumbs. “Don’t cry, sweetheart, I’m here now”, he said and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You calmed as he kissed you sweetly, gently, stroking your back with his warm hand, arms around you. “So, what’s the big surprise you have for me?”, he asked, Josh, Sam and Danny long gone. “I can’t show you here, in front of all these people.”, you said in an innocent voice, blinking up at him with a shy smile. “Oh… Oooohhh!”, he said as he realized what that meant, a big grin plastered on his face. “Let’s go home immediately.”

You joined the other three boys in the van you’d arrived in at, letting Sam drive so you could hold hands with Jake in the back seat. Sam dropped Danny off at his place, drove himself and Josh to the Kiszka’s residence where you got into the driver’s seat, Jake climbing in next to you, and drove you two to your apartment. You were planning to have dinner with all the Kiszkas later that night and you had a lot of time until then to let Jake indulge in his surprise. You shifted in the seat, getting excited, feeling some wetness pool between your legs already, and when Jake sprawled his hand on your thigh and squeezed it with a hungry look at you, you had to take a deep breath and force yourself to concentrate on the road.

Jake pushed himself close to your side when you’d gotten out of the van and locked it in the parking space, leaving his bags behind for now, his hands all over your hips and back, pressing kisses to your cheek and the side of your neck as you walked up the stairs side by side. “You smell so good”, he said, watching you unlock the apartment door, and as soon as he’d closed it behind you both, he was all over you again. “Show me the surprise, baby, come on”, he begged with his face buried in your neck, nipping at your skin with his soft lips. “Okay, okay, go wait on the bed”, you demanded, and he hesitantly let go of you, left one last peck on your cheek, turned around and walked into the bedroom, leaving the door open a few inches. You smiled, excited, stepped into the bathroom to rid yourself of everything you were wearing, knowing Jake would be naked as well by the time you joined him.

You took a last look at yourself in the mirror, fluffed up your hair a little bit, applied some chapstick and glanced at your piercings adorning your chest. They’d healed up a lot and it was okay to touch them now, didn’t feel uncomfortable anymore but rather pleasant, and you couldn’t wait to see what it’d feel like when Jake touched them. You knew he’d like them, but nonetheless covered your nipples as you entered the bedroom, for a better effect. As you’d expected, he was naked, sat on the bed leaning back on his elbows but shot up straight on his feet when he saw you enter. “You’re- “, he began, but you cut him off. “Sit back down.”, you demanded and watched him sink back into the mattress. You stepped close to him, between his knees, looked down into his wide, curious eyes. When you dropped your arms, revealing your breasts to him entirely, you watched his gaze wander down, and his jaw drop when he spotted the silver jewelry.

He was speechless at first, lifting his hands but then dropping them back down, didn’t know if he could touch you there already. “Well, what do you think?”, you asked after a moment of him gasping and holding his breath in awe. “I- you’re so hot. You’re a goddess. You’re- can I touch them?”, he asked, stuck the tip of his tongue out between his lips as he looked back up at you and you nodded. “Be careful”, you warned and he placed his hands on your hips at first, calloused fingertips on your skin caressing you in soft circles, slowly moving up, taking you in with wide eyes. His warm hands on you made pleasant shivers run through you, and when he’d reached your breasts, he squeezed them softly, avoiding your nipples at first, but then ghosting over them with his fingertips. “Oh, doll”, he sighed, tilting his head, leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss to your sternum, leaving a wet trail to the side, reaching your nipple and kissing it gently at first before he stuck out his tongue and pressed it to your sensitive flesh and the jewelry. He played with it for a moment, swirling his tongue around, listening to your soft sighs before he very carefully sucked your nipple between his lips, then moved on to the other side.

“Come sit in my lap”, he said and moved back a little, taking your hand and leading you to straddle him. You glanced down between you and saw his thick, gorgeous cock already hard, and you grinded your hips into him, feeling the head rub up to your wet folds and hearing Jake moan quietly. You shifted into a steady, comfortable position in his lap, his firm thighs providing the perfect seat, and his hands snaked to your back, down to your ass where he squeezed, grinding you down into him and groaning. “What do you think?”, you asked; your breasts were on mouth level for him and he kept pressing careful, wet kisses to your nipples, worshipping them. “I love them”, he said in between laps, “they suit you so well, make you look even sexier, didn’t know that was even possible.”

You wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady yourself in his lap, surprised him yet again by taking a hold of his cock and lining him up with your heat. “I wanna ride you, need to feel you inside me so bad”, you mumbled and Jake groaned as you slowly sank down on him, hissing at the burning stretch his cock provided. His hands on your ass, fingers digging into your flesh surely leaving marks, you leaned down to kiss him, your tongue meeting his, wet sounds between you as you rocked against him once, twice, before you built up a slow, agonizing but steady pace. You both started to sweat, the heat exchanged between your bodies radiating through you, connecting you, and strands of hair fell into his face and stuck to his skin, making him look even more irresistible to you. You placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him down against the mattress. With both your hands splayed on his chest, steadying you as you rode his cock, grinding into him, moaning as your eyes met his, you felt him throb inside you. “My god, doll, you’re so beautiful. So hot. You make my head spin”, he praised, groaned thickly as your pelvis collided with his and you smiled at him. “Keep talking”, you breathed, a high-pitched cry escaping your throat.

“I missed you so bad”, he began as he moved his hands to squeeze your breasts and play with your nipples again, “I got really frustrated on tour, all the time, without you.” “Oh, yeah? What did you do about it?”, you teased, circling your hips on his cock, feeling him move deep inside you and moaning. “You know what I did, doll.” “Need to hear you say it though”, you said with a smirk, licked your lips and kept rocking down into his lap. “I locked myself in the bathroom”, he started, trailing off into a thick groan as you picked up your pace, keeping him in place with your hands on his chest, “I pulled out my phone and went through all those photos you sent me- ohhh, fuck, you’re so wet, keep going-“ Your moans got louder, more desperate as you expertly rode him closer and closer to oblivion, keeping your eyes locked on his the entire time, enjoying what he was doing to your pierced nipples. He twisted them between his thumb and forefinger, not too harshly, just the right amount of pressure, and they were still wet with his saliva.

“Tell me more, baby.”, you said in between obscene moans. He grinned up at you, biting down on his bottom lip before continuing to tell about his tour thirst. “I thought about fucking you real good. About that time we- ohhh, holy shit- the time we did it on the plane, remember?” You moaned and your eyes rolled back into your head at the memory. “Of course, fuck”, you cursed, grinding down into him and increasing your speed even more, the sound of skin hitting skin reverberating off the walls and making you both lose your minds. Jake grew impatient, his hands getting a firm hold of your ass again before rolling you to the side, making you squeal and laugh, getting on top of you and holding you down.

“What do you need, darling?”, he teased, his finger circling one of your nipples, nudging the jewelry and making you squirm and whine for him. “Please fuck me”, you whimpered, letting him push up your legs so you’d wrap them around his waist, and his hand moved to your throat, gently pressing his thumb into the soft spot below your chin before starting to snap his hips up, filling you again and again, the friction making you see stars. You dissolved into a never-ending series of pornographic cries and sobs as he relentlessly fucked you into the mattress and tears began to pearl down your face. His grunts, deep groans as he buried himself inside you over and over filled your ears and had you close to the edge within minutes. “I missed you so much, I missed your cock so much, ohhh, fuck”, you cried out and he moaned at your confession, shifting so he could reach even deeper inside you. “I missed you too, my god-mmfuck, you feel so good, doll, so much better than my hand”, he mumbled, his voice cracking at the end before a long shaky moan escaped him.

He kept driving into you hard and fast, his hand moving from your throat to your breast, squeezing it, and he leaned down, letting you pull him in with your arms around his neck before you moved your hands down, wandering to his perfect ass, digging your nails into the firm flesh and feeling his muscles move as he fucked you. “Touch yourself for me”, he demanded, watching you slide your hand between you as he leaned back, hovering above you with his hands planted in the mattress for leverage. You rubbed your clit, moaning, feeling your orgasm approach, could practically taste it when he started grinding his hips upwards as he drove into you, hitting just the right spot and forcing you over the edge. The pleasure ripped through you and you came hard, arched your back, yelled out desperately, hoarsely, as Jake kept thrusting.

“That’s a good girl, that’s it, ohh, shit, I’m gonna cum too”, he groaned. You had barely come down from your own high when an idea hit you. “Cum on my tits, baby, please, give it to me”, you breathed, watched his eyes widen before he slowed and slipped out of you, stepping off the bed, and you shifted to the edge of the mattress, curling your fingers around his cock slick with your arousal, snapping your wrist and pumping him quick, squeezing him. His mouth ajar, he moaned, deep and obscene, and he buried his fingers in your hair, tugging at it as he came all over your breasts, decorating you with his release. You moaned along with him until he’d calmed. “Thank you”, you said, let go of him, ran a finger through the mess on your chest and licked it clean with a piercing look into his eyes. He looked spent, chest and face flushed, mouth open in a slight smile, heaving breaths, long hair sticking to his sweaty face, and you couldn’t believe your luck.

He pulled you up on your feet and into a heated kiss, pressing you flush to his chest, making the sticky mess he’d made on you spread between you. “Let’s take a shower, shall we?”, you suggested and he agreed, still slightly out of breath, as were you. Compared to the vigorous treatment of each other in bed, your time in the shower turned into a soft, loving celebration of the other’s company; you cleaned each other up, kissed and held another in your sore arms. Jake was obviously so endeared with your new jewelry, continuously touching it as carefully as he could, and he kept leaving trails of soft kisses all around your breasts. You knew you’d made the right choice in having them pierced.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healed continuation. You and Jake try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com
> 
> please leave a comment!

After being apart for so long, you and Jake spent the following weeks together as much as you could. You went to band practice with him, joined the boys out for drinks or at evenings around the fire, even grocery shopping became an intimate ritual, because you two were experts at turning the most mundane things into something special. Jake proved to be obsessed with your new jewelry, worshipping your body even more intensely than before. He’d even bought two new sets of piercings for you, for when you felt like wearing something different to the barbells. Seeing you naked was, as he’d always gushed, his favorite part of the day. Whether it was in the shower, the bath, or in bed at night and the mornings.

“I’ll never get tired of this view”, he said one late evening when you were comfortably sat in his lap in bed, his back leant against the headboard, his hands all over your bare skin. Your hair fell around your shoulders, your torso illuminated by the light on Jake’s bedside table, his fingers dancing over your skin casting shadows and making you shiver. His hands were warm, his touch gentle as he ghosted his calloused fingertips over the jewelry, beginning to play with it, making you sigh and grind down in his lap. You’d been together for quite some time but still hadn’t tired of looking at and touching each other this way. Jake’s naked body in front of you made you sigh, your fingers in the ends of his hair, twisting it around them. You couldn’t get enough of looking at his face, the deep brown eyes, his gorgeous profile, his soft lips and the smirk he always gave you had you worshipping him on your knees regularly.

Watching him at band practice had always been a massive turn-on, and you’d just come home from a session, grown impatient in your seat in the garage, the way he looked when he played his guitar very similar to how he looked in bed; sweaty, heaving breaths, pulling faces and moving his body. When he’d come out of the shower five minutes ago, wearing only a towel loosely wrapped around his hips, you’d sat up straight in bed, patting the space beside you. He’d dropped the towel before he’d joined you, knowing full well what the sight of him completely naked did to you. “Oh, Jake”, you’d whispered as you straddled him, purposely situating your naked heat right against his groin, holding onto his shoulders and tilting your head.

“God, you look… exquisite tonight.”, he said, pulling you into a kiss by the back of your head. “I need you to sit on my face, darling. Been thinking about it all day.”, he continued, getting a firm grip on your hips and moving himself down so he was flat on his back, then making you move up from his lap to his neck, and you struggled to find the right angle on him for a moment. His arms wrapped around your thighs from below, his hands getting a hold of your hips and lifting you onto his open mouth, he groaned at the first taste of you, sending vibrations through your core. He didn’t wait even a second before he was lapping at you with broad strokes of his tongue through your folds as you gripped the headboard to steady yourself. You moaned breathily, his hands wandered down to your ass, squeezing it and pressing you further into his face, circling your clit with his tongue and breathing through his nose.

You could tell he had been hungry for you all day as well, he was groaning along with you, digging his fingers into your hips and the flesh of your ass as he drowned in you. You began to jerk your hips as he brought you closer and closer to climax, expertly flicking and sucking on your clit, his tongue rolling against you in a steady, relentless rhythm. You whined, could practically taste your orgasm, and an elongated groan escaped his throat as he found just the right spot to press his tongue against repeatedly to get you to let go. You came hard, arching your back and grinding your heat against his mouth as he guided you through your high with his skilled tongue, finally leaving a sloppy kiss on your clit before moving you back down by your hips.

“Fuck, Jake, you ruin me”, you said out of breath, moving down to sit back in his lap again, collapsing on top of him and burying your face in his neck, kissing the soft stretch of skin there, not bothering to push the hair aside, getting it stuck to your lips in the process. Jake wrapped his arms around your waist and proceeded to press soft kisses to your shoulder in turn, his fingertips gently caressing your back. “I love you”, he said quietly, his voice thick with adoration and honesty. “I love you too.”, you replied, leaning back a little bit and brushing the hair out of his face, looking at him through hooded eyes with a soft smile. Then, an idea struck you, and your love-struck smile turned into a mischievous grin, prompting Jake to raise his brow. “What?” “You wanna try something new?”, you asked, moving off his lap and sitting up by his side, looking down into his face, still stroking his hair. “You know I’d do anything for you, you’re my girl. What do you have in mind?”, He leaned into your touch, closing his eyes at the sensation of your fingers softly playing with his hair.

You thought about how to word your idea for a moment, licking your lips and letting the words run through your head. “Jake, have you ever, um… fucked a girl’s tits?”, you said finally, watching his eyes shoot open, amused at the intrigued shock in his expression. “I haven’t. Are you suggesting we try it?” “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” “Okay.” He didn’t need even a little bit of convincing, the thought clearly exciting him. “Get the coconut oil”, you said as you laid flat on your back, holding your breasts up from the sides, waiting as Jake rushed to the bathroom and back into bed with the half empty jar of high quality coconut oil you used to moisturize your skin sometimes. Jake opened the jar, scraped some of the product out with his fingers and dropped it between your tits, closed the jar and set it aside before swinging his leg over your tummy and coming to sit on your torso. He was half hard, wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it and groaning at the sight of you melting the coconut oil between your fingers and spreading it on your chest.

The sweet smell and the slippery feeling of the oil on your skin were nice and you gave yourself a mental high five for the idea when you saw how hard Jake was getting in his hand. “You’re so hot”, he said, his free hand coming down to one of your nipples, and he let the jewelry slip between two of his fingers, rolling it between them, making you gasp. He shifted his hips up some more and sat down on your ribcage, his throbbing erection between your breasts, and you pushed them together, forming a closed surface around him. He moaned thickly when he started shifting his hips forward and you threw him a sultry look, opening your mouth and moaning once. “How does it feel?”, you asked, biting down on your lip. He answered by reaching down and replacing your hands with his, squeezing your breasts as he pushed them up around his cock, settling into a steady rhythm, groaning. “Touch yourself for me”, he breathed, and you wriggled your arm between your body and his leg, reaching down to circle your clit.

Your mouth fell open and you closed your eyes, head dropping back into the pillows, and you moaned with him. “You feel so good, fuck”, he cursed, increasing his pace, brushing your pierced nipples with his thumbs, rocking his pelvis back and forth on your chest. You looked back up at him, making eye contact and smirking at him as you flicked your clit with two of your fingers. “You like my tits around your cock? Like fucking them? You look so hot getting yourself off on my chest, baby”, you heard yourself say, reaching a new level of dirty talk, which Jake welcomed with an elongated moan as he kept pushing his cock back and forth between your slick breasts. “Fuck, I’m close”, you huffed, whining and spreading your thighs for better access, pushing two fingers into your heat and steadily rubbing your clit with your thumb.

“Just a little longer, baby, I’m almost there”, Jake grunted, his hands firmly against your breasts and thumbs still teasing your nipples as he kept thrusting forward. You looked down to your chest and watched the head of his cock appear and disappear between your tits, the swollen head peeking out, and you couldn’t hold back any longer, came hard once more, shaking and whining under him, loud moans and sobs as you arched your lower back without disrupting Jake’s position. He was still going strong and hard, groaning thickly. “Cum on my tits, baby, please”, you whined, making him gasp and his eyes flutter shut, and he gripped his cock, let go of your breasts and hissed as he came, his release spurting all over your chest, and you moaned with him as he came down.

“Fuck”, he cursed, wide eyes, climbing off your body and sitting down next to you, “that was hot. Wasn’t it?” “It was so hot, Jake. You’re so hot.”, you agreed, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He leaned down to kiss you sloppily, your tongues dancing together for a moment before he pulled back. “My turn to shower now”, you said, walking to the bathroom trying not to let Jake’s cum drip onto the floor before you’d gathered enough toilet paper in your hands to wipe it off. You loved when he made a mess on your skin, loved watching him get off, loved knowing it was you who made him feel that good. You quickly rinsed yourself off in the shower, not bothering to wash your hair before you climbed back into bed with Jake. He looked calm, relaxed and satisfied, lying on his side, his hair a mess on the pillow. He watched you slide in under the blanket, mouth slightly agape, half-lidded eyes, and his hands folded under his cheek.

You turned onto your side as well, facing him, shuffling close to him and pressing your forehead and nose against his. “I love you, Jake.” “I love you too.” You fell asleep next to him, calves and feet entangled, holding hands between your chests and faces close together.


End file.
